Our True Life
by Mellissafox9
Summary: After Sonic gets sent to a new world, his brother worked for 3 years to find a way to bring him back. Now they are back together, Sonic gets poisoned by a new threat mic. Can Sonic survive what he is going through?
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Mystery

Chapter 1

Sonic stood looking at Eggman's giant base; he raised a brow and folded his arms.

"Soooo... this is Eggheads base?" He said not very impressed

"Pretty much" Silver said looking down at his communicator on his wrist

"Not very impressive" Sonic said turning to face everyone

Shadow, Silver, Manic and Sonia stood and sat in front of him. Manic was banging on a rock with his Knuckles, creating a drumming sound. Sonia sat leaning against the wall beside him waiting for Silver to get news from their mother, and Shadow stood arms folded looking at Eggmans base.

"Come on you guys!, A hostage is trapped in there... and we're doing nothing!" Sonic said impatiently

Sonic is a 13 year old blue hedgehog, Sonic is a triplet to Sonia and Manic, and the younger siblings of Shadow and Silver. He wore a necklace around his neck with a ring charm on it, much like the others. Sonic is known for his speed unlike his other siblings.

Manic is also 13, but is Green. Manic has long pointy quills on the front of his head, and wears a orange sleeveless jacket, Manic loves to invent things and play the drums. Manic is closer with Sonic than any other of his siblings.

Sonia is also 13, she is purple unlike her 4 brothers, and has fluffy hair unlike quills on the front of her head. Sonia isn't fast. But rides her motor bike around, while Sonic and Shadow run. Silver flies and Manic rides on his hover board. Sonia wears a tight purple dress, with long purple boots to match her long gloves.

Silver is a white 15 year old, Unlike the rest of his siblings, Silver has the ability to use telekinesis, letting him fly and lift things. Silver uses this ability to keep up with his younger siblings. Silver wears techno type boots giving the impression of his powers.

Shadow is 16 and the oldest. Taking the title of leader. Shadow keeps his younger brothers and sister in order. Being second in line for the thrown, behind his father and mother, Queen Sapphire and King Maddox, he is the most responsible and always tries to make his siblings the best they can be.

"Sonic... we can't just rush in" Shadow said turning around

"Why not... someone's in there" Sonic repeated looking at him

"Cuz it's Eggman remember" Silver said looking up from his communicator

"So?" Sonic said sitting on the rock Manic was hitting

"He can easily robotize you" Sonia said rolling her eyes at Sonic

"And we need to wait for mother" Silver said

"And he could do that to that hostage" Sonic said looking at her

"I dought it, he's only got them for bait" Manic said continuing to hit the rock

Shadow stood up and walked over to Sonic, he began going on and on, why he is so immature and needs to grow up, and needs to start following plans. But as usual Sonic wasn't listening. He just sat mind almost exploding, until he jumped up

"OH MY GOD! Alright Shadow! I get the plan! Now I'm going to get the guys outta there!" He shouted

"Sonic wait!" Shadow shouted

But he was to slow, Sonic raced of towards Eggmans lab.

"What's his problem?! It's like he is trying to get himself killed!" Shadow shouted

"Come in.. Silver?" Came Silvers communicator

"Mum? That you?" Silver said looking back down at his wrist

"Yes, how's things on your end?" Sapphire asked

"Sonic ran off again.. without figuring out the plan... I mean, every single time we do something like this, he runs of. He doesn't even know what he's doing, the amount of times I've had to get in there and save him from either being killed or robotized, not to mention he needs to grow up..." Shadow began

"SHADOW... calm down" Sapphire shouted

Everyone looked at the communicator, Manic laughed a little as Shadow isn't usually the one getting shouted at.

"Shadow, Sonic will be fine... He can handle himself just fine, remember a few nights ago? Sonia saved a whole town of people from Eggman without any trouble, Don't worry too much hon." Sapphire said sweetly

Shadow sighed then nodded

"Alright, you all know the plan?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah, Sonic goes in turns of the energy transfer core" Began Sonia

"Me and Silver go to the core room, and take the core before it can come back online" Manic said

"I find Sonic, and we get the hostages out" Said Shadow

"We set the charges, and get out" Sonia explained

"Good, make sure you all get out safely" Sapphire said

"Don't worry... we will" Shadow said smiling

"Good luck kids. I love you all" Sapphire said just before hanging up

"Alright... let's do this" Shadow said turning to face Eggmans lab

Meanwhile Sonic crept along the outside of Eggmans lab

"Alright... now let's see here" He said as he looked around a corner

"WHOA!" He shouted as a bunch of robots stood guard there

"That was to close" Sonic said sighing in relief

He slowly looked around the corner again and looked at the robots, he looked around them and noticed he had a chance to run around them without them noticing.

"Alright... let's give this a go" He said getting into a running position

Sonic leapt forwards and created a blast of wind behind him as he ran past the robots, sending them flying backwards. Sonic skidded to a stop just as he reached the door and hid inside.

"Few, made it" He said relieved

"Alright... now the energy transfer core.. where do I shut that thing of?" Sonic wondered

Sonic looked up and around the inside of Eggmans lab, it was much bigger than it looked on the outside.

"Ok... if I were Shadow... where would I look first?" Sonic thought still looking around

He continued to look when he saw a door with techno outlines on the outside.

"Ok.. well that's a good place to start" He said as he ran towards it

He looked down and saw it was a swipe card lock. He raised a brow and smiled at it, he quickly spun into a spin dash and charged at the door causing it to crash backwards, creating a loud echo throughout the base/ lab.

"Opps..." Sonic said stepping through the door

He whistled as he saw the contents of the room. A large container was in the middle of the room, it had a strange green glowing substance on the inside. It was so bright, it caused Sonic to squint as he got closer to it.

"Whoa... see that's cool" Sonic said a little amazed "So I guess this is the transfer core?"

"Indeed it is young hedgehog" Came a voice behind Sonic

Sonic turned and saw a large man standing behind him

"Eggman..." Sonic said angrily

"I see you found the energy core" Eggman said stepping in

Sonic watched as Eggman walked beside him and looked through the glass case holding the energy core. Sonic glared at him the whole time, making sure he didn't pull anything.

"Amazing isn't it? Pure energy..." Eggman said

"What do you want with it?" Sonic asked glaring at Eggman

"What else? Robots" Eggman said turning to Sonic and smirking

"This stuff makes it easier... to create... and to robotize" Eggman said standing up straight again

Sonic stepped back slightly, hearing the words robotize

"Going already?" Eggman asked clicking his fingers

As he did four electric chains appeared from the walls and grabbed Sonic by the arms and legs, trapping him facing Eggman

"I'm guessing your little family is here to?" Eggman asked smirking as he walked towards Sonic

"Back of Egghead, I don't want to catch lice from your mustache" Sonic said grinning at Eggman

Eggman put his hands to his mustache and smoothed it before grinning at Sonic

"Your full of different come backs aren't you hedgehog?" Eggman said

Sonic glared at Eggman then looked back at the core, He looked down and saw a metal rod sticking out.

"This is gonna hurt" He thought.

Without even thinking Sonic span still being held by the electric chains, he managed to move himself forward and slightly touch the rod. This somehow got rid of the chains, but at the same time. Electrocuted everything in the room. Including Eggman.

Sonic collapsed onto his knees, and looked at Eggman who did the same, Sonic got up and wobbled, he reached to the glass case and smashed it open to get to the core.

"Y..You don't know what you're doing!" Eggman said watching as Sonic picked up the smaller glass case covering the core.

"I know more than you" Sonic said glaring at Eggman

Sonic raced out of the room and along the corridor carrying the glass with the core inside.

"You think Sonic has done it?" Sonia asked Shadow

"He should have.. the others should have their core to" Shadow said looking down the corridor

After waiting a few minutes Silver teleported with Manic, with them they had the other blue energy core, and 4 hostages.

"Seen Sonic?" Sonia asked clasping her hands together

"No, but the cores are switched off" Silver said holding the core

"Alright, you get them out of here, I'll look for Sonic" Manic said hinting to the hostages

"I'll help" Sonia said standing beside Manic

"Alright, here" Silver said handing Sonia the energy

"We'll be back as soon as we get them out ok?" Shadow said "But we can't teleport without the energy, so it may take longer"

"That's alright, just hurry" Sonia said

"Good luck" Shadow said running off with Silver and the others

Sonia and Manic walked around for 5 minutes until the energy they had in their hands began to glow brighter.

"Manic look" Sonia said looking at it

"Whoa" Manic said looking at the core "It's reacting to something" Manic said

"In there" Sonia said looking at a room

Sonia and Manic opened the door to a room and walked in.

"Sonic!" Manic said surprised

Sonic was looking at a glass cage, standing beside the green energy core, and a weird emerald type thing in another glass case

"Hey..." Sonic said

"Whoa... Sonic what is that?" Sonia asked looking at it a little stunned

"I donno, It made the core react though" Sonic said looking down at the green energy core

Sonia walked over to Sonic and the green core and the emerald. But once she did, a bright flash came from each, causing each of them to jump backwards. Sonia looked down at the blue core and saw it was glowing extremely bright, soon the glass began to get really hot.

"Ouch!" She said dropping it on the floor, causing the glass to crack

Sonic, Manic and Sonia all stood and watched in amazement as the green core glass also smashed. The two different cores somehow morphed together, created such a dazzling light. But the 3 triplets continued to stare at it.

Meanwhile Silver and Shadow had just got the people that were inside the base far enough away to be in more danger

"There you go all.." Silver began

"Silver! Silver hurry pick up!" Shouted his communicator

"Mum? What's up?" Silver asked as he and Shadow looked at his wrist

"Get out of there now! There is a chaos emerald in there! It's reacted with the two energy cores, you need to get out right now!" Sapphire shouted

Silver and Shadow turned and saw the extreme brightness coming from every window from the base

"Sonic.. Sonia... Manic" Shadow said to himself

Before Silver could stop him, Shadow raced back towards the base.

Sonic raced down the halls of the base, the energy cores grew bigger and bigger by the second, coming from every door, and every tunnel. She held tight onto his brother and sister who he was carrying.

"Sonic faster!" Sonia cried

"I'm trying" Sonic shouted as he turned and saw the energy

Sonic kept running until he felt a huge sting come from his leg, causing him to fall forward throwing Sonia and Manic near a door without energy

"AHH!" Sonic shouted as the energy grabbed his leg from a tunnel

"Sonic!...Sonic get up" Manic shouted running to him and trying to help him, but as Manic touched Sonic, the energy that was now in Sonic hit Manic on the arm, causing it to make a deep cut

"AH!" Manic shouted stumbling backwards into Sonia

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted as tears came to her eyes "Sonic please get up!"

Sonic clenched his fist and looked up at her, Sonia could see how much feared Sonic was right now, she had never seen him so scared before.

"G..Go" Sonic said

"W..what?" Manic asked

"GO NOW!" Sonic shouted angrily as the energy engulfed more of his body

Sonia couldn't watch this happen to her brother, tears flooded from her eyes as she watched as Manic tried to race towards Sonic again. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him

"SONIA LET GO! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Manic shouted crying

Sonia looked at Sonic in front of her. She looked down at him, and watched as he laid back down on the ground, he clenched his fists from the pain of the energy. then was swallowed by it. Sonia tugged on Manic, who continued to yell at his sister, But Sonia continued. Sonia managed to drag Manic out of the base. Sonia looked around and saw her motor bike, she pulled Manic un hurt arm, and dragged him on there with her. She quickly drove away from the base. Tears flooded from her eyes as she drew further and further away from her brother she left behind. As he drove Shadow raced beside her. And ran with them to where Silver was standing. Then before any of them could say another word. The base in front of them became fully engulfed by the green and blue energies. Then, Gone. In one flash the whole place vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but smoke and dust.

"Sonic..." Sonia and Manic both thought as they continued to cry

Silver ran over to Sonia and Manic and hugged them both

"Thanks god your both ok" He said relived

He moved away and saw Manic holding his cut arm, and the tears flowing from his eyes as well as Sonia's. Shadow looked around panicked for his little brother.

"Sonia, Manic, where is Sonic?" Silver asked looking at Shadow, then at them

"H..He told us to go" Sonia stuttered

"I..I didn't want to leave him there"

"I..I wanted to help him"

"He... he was in there?" Silver asked looking back at the now gone building

"Yeah, the energy... It caught him" Manic said rubbing away tears

Sapphire opened the curtains to the FF HQ and had watched everything, and she had heard everything threw Silvers communicator as he didn't turn it off. Tear flowed down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor crying and looking at the space in the distance.

All four of them turned and looked at the empty lot, there brother was in.

"Sonic..." They all thought sadly

"Sonic?" Came a voice

There was no response

"Sonic wake up!" The voice came again

Sonic opened in eyes and saw a pink girl hedgehog looking down at him lying in a hammock

"What are.." Sonic said squinting sleepily

"WHOA!" He shouted jumping it in surprise causing him to fall from the hammock onto the ground

"Oww.." He said lying on the ground

"Ha-ha, you ok?" The girl asked reaching down to Sonic

"Yeah, thanks" Sonic said taking her hand and standing up

"Sorry I woke you... but the parties starting soon" The girl said putting her hands on her waist

"The party?" Sonic asked confused

"Your 16th birthday party? The biggest party of like, you life" The girl said

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot... It's our birthday today" Sonic said smiling

"Our?" Amy wondered

"Alright then, let's get moving Amy" Sonic said picking Amy up in his arms

"Don't drop me again" Amy said looking at him

"Don't worry... you can trust me" Sonic said smiling

3 years ago Sonic was sent into a new universe in the future. Starting off alone, Sonic ran around trying to find his castle or something that seemed familiar, but was never successful. Sonic eventually found a spot on a beach and made residence there. While living there he met a young a young orange two tails fox, who goes by the name Miles Prower, but not liking complicated names, Sonic nick named him Tails. Tails became Sonics best friend.

After being in this new life for a few months an old threat it, a familiar appeared and planned to take over this new world. Sonic new that Eggman was teleported to the new universe with him. And Sonic had to stop Eggman just like he used to do with him family.

Tails became Sonics side- kick throughout missions to defeat Eggman. One day Sonic and Tails meet with a rather grumpy Echidna, who tries to first kill Sonic and Tails, but in the end the three end up forming a team to defeat Eggman. After that Sonic and Knuckles formed a small rivalry, but remained close friends.

After defeating Eggman again. Sonic and Tails returned home. But to their horror, not long after a strange planet like machine came plummeting out of the sky, and landed near Knuckles island. Sonic, defeated Eggman and rescued a young pink hedgehog, from a metal version of him, Metal Sonic, something Eggman had created. This girl remained Sonics biggest fan in the future.

Almost a year since he rescued Amy, Sonic teamed up with a older female cat, Blaze. With her help they were both able to defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega. Blaze also introduced Sonic to Cream the Rabbit and Vanilla the Rabbit. Two close friends of Sonic.

Sonic and his friends, except Blaze and Vanilla, where all sent to a new planet called earth while trying to save Cream and cheese from Eggman. After saving people. And encountering many different problems. Sonic saved the world. Months later, Tails and Chuck built a portal back to Sonics planet. Where they live now.

Sonic and Tails spent a few days saving alien planets from Eggman, in the end the aliens had to help Sonic, by bringing him back down from Eggmans ship. But the aliens insisted they help Sonic in the future.

Since he was sent to this new universe, Sonic has got used to it, and spends his time with his friends. And defeating the ones that attack it. Sonic has tried multiple times to find a way back home. But had given up on his 2nd year being in the new world. Sonic has kept his old life a secret from his new friends, and plans to keep it that way.

* * *

Writers Comment-

Feel free to review, it helps me out a lot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Manic? You down here?" Sonia asked walking down the stairs

Sonia opened the garage door and saw Manic inside tinkering with a weird portal gate. On which was similar to the one chuck built

"Manic what you doing? Mum called you like an hour ago" Sonia said walking in

"I know... I'm busy" Manic said standing up and brushing himself of

"What? Manic it's our 16th... one of the most important birthdays ever" Sonia said walking in front of Manic

"So?" Manic said pressing a button

"I know this is about Sonic, Manic" Sonia asked folding her arms

"I know you know, I'm close to getting this to work, then we can find him" Manic began

"Manic, don't you get it, we've looked everywhere for Sonic… There's no point still trying, he's not coming back, you need to understand that" Sonia said sighing

"I don't care what you say, he's still my brother" Manic said turning around

Sonia was about to talk again when the Shadow and Silver walked in

"Hey guys" Silver said landing on the ground beside Shadow

"Happy Birthday" Shadow said throwing Sonia and Manic both presents

"Thanks" Sonia said sweetly

Manic put his present on the floor then continued to work on the portal

"Hey, Manic what you doing?" Silver asked looking at the portal

"I'm still trying to create a portal to find Sonic, I know I'm really close... just a little more chaos energy" Manic explained putting a small glowing red core into a little trap door

"I thought you gave up on that years ago" Shadow said watching him

"No, Sonia did... But I won't" Manic said

"Well.. how does it work?" Sapphire asked walking in with Maddox

"Mum! Dad!" Sonia said as they all turned around

"Well?" Maddox asked

"Erm... well, If Shadow and you both shoot your chaos spears at the metal wire at the back of the portal, it should trigger the red core, and light the portal up, then I go through it, find Sonic, and come back home" Manic explained

"Look at you, growing up, inventing... you've grown into a fine young man" Sapphire said smiling

"Thanks.. So Dad, Shadow... you gonna help me?" Manic asked

"Yeah, the wire right?" Shadow asked looking at the portal

"Yeah" Manic said

"Alright, Shadow lets fire this thing up" Maddox said

Maddox and Shadow linked hands, then raised their other hands at the wire. They started to collect energy, creating a yellow light in their hands. Then before they got two much, they both shot a large chaos spear each into the wire, causing the portal to spark and flare. Creating a familiar bright light, causing them all to turn away from it until the light died down.

"Whoa... it worked" Sonia said a little amazed

"Alright... I'm going to go get Sonic back" Manic said picking up his belt from the table and strapping it around his waist

"W..Wait Manic think about this" Sonia stuttered clasping her hands together

"I have, and I'm going to find him" Manic said looking at her

Manic stepped over to Sapphire and Maddox and hugged them both

"You be careful.. and good luck" Maddox said

"I love you honey" Sapphire said smiling

Sapphire reached to his hand and put something it in then closed Manic's hand. Manic smiled then put it in a pouch in his belt, then turned and faced his siblings.

"I hope you don't think you're going on your own" Shadow said putting a hand on his waist

"Wait... really?" Manic asked shocked

"Yeah, he's our little brother to remember?" Silver asked ruffling Manic's quills

"Alright, well lets go" Manic said

Silver, Shadow and Manic all stood in front of the portal looking at it, they all linked hands. Then all jumped in together.

Sonic turned around and sighed

"Mum… Should I go with them?" She asked nervously

"They're your brothers, I know it may be scary going away from your home, but think about what Sonic went through… And besides, they need there sister" Sapphire said smiling at Sonia

Sonic sighed then smiled, she ran and hugged her mum and dad before turning to the portal, then jumped in after her brothers.

Sonia landed on the ground, in a strange yet familiar setting.

"Sonia?" Manic asked

"Hey guys" Sonia said as Shadow helped her up

"Didn't think you were coming..." Silver said

"Changed my mind" Sonia said smiling slightly

She looked at Manic and smiled, making him smile back.

"Alright, before we got of looking willy nilly, we need a plan" She said

"Right" Shadow the others said smiling at her

"First of... where are we?" Asked Manic

Sonia looked up at the building in front of her, then looked around the outside

"Whoa, guys come look at this" She said a little amazed

"What?" Shadow asked going over to her

All 4 hedgehogs looked around the corner and saw a very familiar surroundings.

"This looks just like home..." Manic said looking around

"But without the... well high buildings" Silver said looking around

Shadow looked around the green hills and mountains behind small cottages under the bright sun and clouds.

"It's so nice here" Sonia said looking up at the sky

As they continued to look around the corner of the building they heard the door open

"Excuse me?" Came a female voice

All four hedgehogs all looked back at the door and saw a little female echidna, with Chaos around her.

" " Manic said kindly

"Hi, welcome to green hill" The Echidna said sweetly

"Erm, have you by any chance seen a blue hedgehog?" Asked Shadow

"A blue hedgehog? Yeah of course I have" The Echidna said

"You have?!" Manic said

"Mmmhmm, come inside for a sec" The girl said turning around and walking inside

The four hedgehogs all walked inside the house and looked around, the young Echidna ran into a room and took a picture of the top of the fire place then ran back into the hallway.

"Here take a look" She said handing them the picture

"Oh.. my god" Sonia said amazed

The picture showed a image of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Tikal, Cosmo, Cream, Rouge, Blaze and the Chaotix.

Oh come on Knuckles, stop being such a spoilt sport

Why do we need a picture anyway Cosmo?

Stop whining, the others want a picture taken

Yeah common Knux

Sonic, come stand beside me!

Great... alright Coming Amy, Knuckles you stand beside Rouge

What?! No!

What's from Knuxie? You afraid of me?

I'm not afraid of anything...!

Sure you're not, you're afraid of getting your emerald stolen

So? You're afraid of water

Common you guys... let's take the picture already

Alright, Cream come in front of me

Charmy get out of my face!

Ha-ha, okay when you're ready Espio

Right.. okay everyone say emeralds

"Who are they?" Asked Manic taking the picture

"Our friends... well in a way they're family" The Echidna said smiling at it "Oh, and I'm Tikal by the way"

"He seems so happy..." Sonia said sighing

"How'd you four know him?" Asked Tikal

"Well, see we're..." Shadow began

"Tikal? You in there?" Came a voice from the door

"Yeah.. hold on a second" Tikal said to Shadow as she walked past them

"Hey Tikal" Came a young cream rabbit with a little bit of brown fur by her long ears.

"Hey Cream" Said Tikal

"Mama asked if you're coming to the party?" Cream asked as a chao flew around behind her

"Yeah, there's some guys here though, I'll be there after" Tikal said turning around and looking at Shadow, Manic and the others.

"They can come to the party to" Cream said happily

"Hm.. well if you guys want" Tikal said turning around

"Well ok... but we do have to find him..." Manic said

"Alright then... my house isn't far from here" Cream said skipping out

After walking for about 10 minutes they came to a small cottage. There were balloons attached to the ground and windows. With banners on the windows.

Cream opened her front to, to see Amy standing on the inside with Rouge and Cosmo

"Hey Cream, Tikal!" Cosmo said happily

"Huh... who are they?" Amy said looking at Silver and others

"Oh, we met them... I thought they could come to the party" Cream said smiling

"Well... the more, the merrier" Rouge said closing the door as everyone walked in

"Common, the guys are all upstairs" Amy said walking towards the stairs

They all walked up the stairs and into the main sitting room, where different characters sat by the table.

All four hedgehog stood by the door and there for the first time in 3 years. They were looking at Sonic, He was sat next to a red echidna, and an orange fox, the same ones in the picture. He was talking to the fox

"Sonic?" Manic asked walking towards Sonic slowly as a tear appeared in his eye

Sonic looked up and saw his siblings standing in front of him. He dropped his chili dog in amazement. The others around him looked at him confused as he began to stand up.

"Sonic... is that really you?" Silver asked behind Manic

"Silver.. Manic.." Sonic said

Before anyone else could do anything, Sonic speed towards his 4 siblings and hugged them all, causing them all to hug him back. Sonic couldn't help the tears flood from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his siblings he thought he was never going to see again. Shadow, Silver, Manic and Sonia all did the same, out of sadness and relief.

"Eh... Sonic... are we missing something here?" Knuckles asked

Sonic let go of Sonia and Shadow, and looked at them all, he smiled as he rubbed away his tears.

"We thought you were dead..." Sonia said crying

"But we never gave up" Manic said rubbing away his tears

"Ahem... Sonic?" Amy said walking beside them

Sonic coughed before turning to face her blushing slightly

"You're crying..." Amy said a little shocked "I've never seen you cry before"

"I'm not crying" Sonic said rubbing away his last tears

"So... who are these guys?" Knuckles asked confused

Amy looked at Sonia and glared at her, thinking she was more than just a guest

"Well.. these are my brothers and sister... we got split up 3 years ago" Sonic explained

"Whoa what?! You have siblings?" Tails asked shocked

"Yeah, did I never tell you that?" Sonic asked looking at Tails

"No..." Tails said sighing

"These are my older brothers, Shadow and Silver" Sonic said putting his hands around Shadow and Silvers necks causing them both to laugh

"Nice to meet you" Amy said smiling

"I'm Knuckles" Knuckles said

"I'm Miles... But you can call me Tails" Tails said shyly

"I'm Amy... Sonics girlfriend" Amy said blushing

"NO... no she's not" Sonic said blushing

"Right anyway, these two are my triplet sibs, Manic and Sonia" Sonic said as Manic and Sonia stood either side of him

"No way... you're a triplet?" Knuckles asked putting his hands on his waist

"Course he is... and not to mention the third in line for the thrown back home" Sonia said smiling at Sonic

"Don't..tell them... that" Sonic said face palming

"WHAT?!" Knuckles, Tails and Amy shouted

"...I may have forgot to tell you... I may be a prince..." Sonic said turning to them

"..."

"YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" Amy shouted happily

"Yeah..." Sonic said looking at her

"THATS SO AMAZING!" She shrieked hugging

"Ha-ha, alright Ames, calm down" Sonic said pushing her of

Knuckles reached down and helped Sonic up, who stood beside Tails and Amy.

"Look at you... I guess mum was right" Shadow said smiling

"What?" Sonic asked

"You have grown up, and managed on your own" Shadow said

"You think? Come look at this" Tails said jumping onto the sofa and clicking the TV on

**~Sonic the hedgehog. The Blue Blur. What new names are to be made next? Sonic has once again saved our cities, our towns, Our world, from attacks. Is there nothing he can do? From losing to winning in a second... Sonic is the hero of our world~**

"You're a hero" Silver said amazed

"You could say that..." Sonic said smiling at Silver

"Wait, Eggmans here?" Manic asked folding his arms

"Yeah, he was sent here when I was... we get along some times... and he has saved my life... twice" Sonic said looking at Manic

"...Something's do change" Sonia said surprised

**~It's happening again, another attack from ... Hey! What are you doing... ****Sonic! I know you're watching this... you think you can handle my new army? Well I dought it! Why don't you come down here, for a little birthday party?~**

"...Wow..." Shadow said folding his arms

"Whelp, I best go" Sonic said rushing to the window

"Wait.. just like that?" Silver asked grabbing his arm

"That's Sonic" Tails said laughing

"Don't you need a plan?" Shadow wondered

"Nope, we wing it.. right guys?" Sonic said looking at his friends

"Yup, always have... and that's how we win" Amy said smiling

"See you there bud" Sonic said winking at Tails

"Right" Tails said winking back

Before Shadow could stop him Sonic sped out of the window creating a boom of wind

"I guess some things never change" Manic said laughing

"...It's good to have him back" Shadow said smiling at the blue flash disappearing

Sonic raced into the town centre and saw a large ship floating over the city. Sonic skidded to a stop in front of a man sitting in a smaller floating machine, showing the top part of the man.

"So Egghead, what you up to this time?" Sonic asked folding his arms grinning at Eggman

"Ah, Sonic... I knew you could resist a fight Sonic" Eggman said looking down to Sonic

"Hm, actually, I'm here for the party Egghead, but a fights cool" Sonic said smirking

"Always full of jokes aren't you hog?" Eggman said as robots appeared under him

Sonic grinned as he dropped his hands beside him. He looked up and saw the tornado coming towards him, With Manic flying beside it. Sonic turned and saw a red flash coming closer.

"Alright Egghead, I hope you're ready for a big surprise" He said looking back at the robots getting into a fighting position

Eggman flew up as Sonic sped towards the army of robots underneath the battle ship. Sonic span into hundreds of the robots. The jumped up away from bullets being fired at him, onto the wing on the tornado

"You ready Sonic?" Tails asked looking at Sonic through the window

"Sure am! Fire away" Sonic said giving Tails the thumbs up

Sonia, Silver and Manic watched as Sonic jumped from the wing and faced the tornado. Within seconds a glowing gold ring shot from it into Sonics hand. Causing Sonic to burst with energy and form an amazing spin dash. Sonic aimed upwards towards Eggman and shot himself straight for him.

"WHOA! SONIC WAIT!" Eggman yelled turning his machine

But Sonic was too fast, Sonic shot into Eggman throwing him to the ground, into the robots, causing a big explosion. Sonic continued to go up and go straight through the ship floating in the sky. Sonic landed on top of it and put his hands on it just as he felt it about to explode

"Let's get rid of you" He said grinning

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted

Shadow, Silver, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Manic and Sonia all watched as the giant ship vanished from the air along with Sonic.

"What..." Shadow asked confused as the tornado landed beside him

"Where's Sonic?" Sonia asked a little worried

Tails, and Knuckles got out from the tornado and walked over to Eggman lying on the robot parts

"Mmm.. Alright, you got me" Eggman said looking up at them

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood..." Knuckles said knuckles crunching his knuckles

"Get outta here" Tails said pointing away from them

"R..Right, wish Sonic a horrid birthday" Eggman said getting up and running of

"Guys? Where's Sonic?" Manic asked standing beside the others

"He'll be alright" Amy said getting out of the tornado

"How do you know?" Silver asked looking at her

"Because he always is... Sonic is always there for us, and he always will be, that's how we know he's ok" Tails said smiling

"You guys really trust him..." Shadow said sighing

"Yup, always have.. and always will" Knuckles said folding his arms

"You do as well right? You are his family aren't you?" Amy asked

"Y..Yeah... of course we do" Shadow said looking at Amy

"Talking about me again?" Came a voice from on top of robot scraps

They all turned and saw Sonic leaning against a upturned truck

"Sonic!" Sonia said happily

"Heya" Sonic said jumping down in front of them

"Do you always do stupid stunts like that?" Shadow asked raising a brow

"Hm, yeah pretty much..." Sonic said rubbing the quills at the back of head

Amy peered around to where he was rubbing, while Sonic continued to talk to the others

"Oh Sonic!" She squealed

"What?" Sonic asked moving his hand quickly

"Your quills..." Amy said touching the pointed but of them

Sonic looked as far back as he could and saw the ends of his quills were slightly singed and burnt

"Well... Didn't see that before" Sonic said whistling

Sonia looked at Sonic and saw how dirty he was, he was covered in sot and Ash

"Sonic... what exactly happened?" She asked

"W..well, wh..when I teleported..." Sonic began

"Sonic you ok?" Knuckles asked folding his arms

"Y..Yeah" Sonic said as he wobbled slightly

"No you're not" Amy said helping him stand properly a little worried

"Knuckles, how much energy did it take to use chaos control on that whole ship?" Tails asked looking at Knuckles

"Eh...I can't say" Knuckles said still looking at Sonic

"Chaos Control?" Manic asked looking at Tails

"I'll explain later" Tails said turning to Sonic again

"The ship exploded once you teleported right?" Tails asked Sonic

Sonic nodded slowly continuing to wobble.

"I guess since you used up so much energy... you where pulled into the explosion, that's how your quills got singed" Tails said thinking

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as Sonic collapsed into her arms

"Sonic!" Manic and Sonia shouted

"We better get him to your house Amy, it's closest to here" Knuckles said

Shadow quickly moved over to Sonic and looked at him worryingly

"I'll carry him... Amy which way is your house" He asked

"Eh... near the coast, there's a sign outside.. you can't miss it, Why?" Amy asked still holding Sonic

"No reason..." Shadow said taking him

Before anyone could say or do anything Shadow ran off with Sonic, towards the coast.

"Whoa... he's almost as fast as Sonic" Knuckles said helping Amy back up

"We are related you know" Silver said looking at them

"Common, we better start moving" Tails said climbing inside the tornado

"Right" Sonia and Manic said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow opened the door to Amys house, carrying his younger brother in his arms. Shadow walked down the hall, into the living room, Shadow put Sonic on the sofa, then sat down beside him.

"...Chaos Control... what is that?" He asked looking at Sonic

After waiting for about 5 minutes, Shadow could hear the tornado flying over the house, soon enough he heard the door go and Sonia, Manic and Sonics friend Amy running in.

"Shadow! is he ok?" Asked Manic looking at Sonic

"Yeah, he just needs to get his energy back" Shadow said looking at Manic

"Good..." Sonia said sighing in relief

Amy walked over to the sofa and bent down beside Sonic, she reached for his hand and smiled sweetly. She felt as Sonic tightened his grip on his hand.

"You really like him don't you?" Sonia asked walking beside Amy

"...Maybe" Amy said blushing slightly

"Maybe? It's a little obvious" Sonia said kneeling down beside her

"Ok, yeah I do" Amy said blushing as she looked at her

"Does he like you back?" Sonia asked as the boys behind her went into the kitchen

"I don't think so..." Amy said sighing

Sonia looked at her hand, grasped to Sonics hand, then smiled

"Oh really? He wouldn't be holding your hand if he didn't" She said looking back at Amy

"Yeah.. but" Amy said blushing again

"How did you and Sonic meet?" Sonia asked getting up and getting a blanket from the other arm chair

"Oh.. well... It was strange really, one day, me and Knuckles were out... We were sitting on the side of a cliff when Sonic appeared. After that, he stayed with us... and he's been saving us ever since" Amy explained

"He hasn't changed much then" Sonia said smiling back putting the blanket on Sonic then sitting back down beside Amy

"...It's Sonia right? ... How did Sonic get sent here in the first place?" Amy asked

Sonia sighed then looked up at Sonic behind her

"3 years ago... we were on a mission for a mother and father, taking command of Eggmans old base, but it went wrong. We went to get the cores, But some kind of emerald made the cores react with each other, creating a portal of energy. That energy caught Sonic, and sent him to this world I guess... Sonic made me and Manic leave him behind... I never lost the guilt of that day" Sonia explained sadly

"You're his sister right? That's why he told you to go, he cares about you" Amy said smiling at Sonia

"Yeah I know... but we were not there for him... we didn't see his 14th birthday, or his 15th... we always said we would be together forever, being the royal triplets... but... things changed... When Sonic went missing, after a year... I gave up all hope that he was still alive out there" Sonia explained sighing

"Don't beat yourself up about it, since then Sonic has got himself into some tight scraps, but he has us, and we're always there when we need him. He scares me a lot of the time, but he always comes through... he's the hero of this world... and the hero of mine" Amy said looking up at Sonic

Sonia looked at her and smiled, causing Amy to look back and smile.

"Sonic is always there for us... and we know he always will be" Amy said looking back up at Sonic

Sonia sighed then looked up at Sonic

"Do you think he'll wanna come back home with us?" She asked

Amy looked at her and sighed

"I don't know, it's up to him... This is his home... But with you, that's his real home" Amy said smiling slightly

Sonia looked up in surprise then smiled at Amy, she was surprised that Amy didn't mind that Sonic could be leaving her.

"Sonia?" Came a voice from the kitchen door

"Yeah?" Sonia asked turning and seeing Silver standing by the door

"Come out here a sec" Silver said going back into the kitchen

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Sonia said looking at Amy as she got up

"Ok" Amy said smiling back

Sonia walked out into the kitchen and saw her brothers, Tails and Knuckles standing around.

"What's up?" She asked

"How's he doing?" Shadow asked

"He's ok, he should wake up in no time" Sonia said smiling

"Good" Silver said leaning against the fridge

"So... you guys... are you really related to Sonic?" Tails asked standing beside Knuckles

"Yeah... but we got separated 3 years ago" Manic explained

"Yeah we know" Knuckles said looking at Manic

"Sonia, do you still have your necklace?" Shadow asked

"Well I..." Sonic began looking down at her neck

She stopped surprised as she saw her charm necklace was gone

"W..What?" She said confused

"Ours are gone too..." Shadow said looking at Sonia folding his arms

"Tails, Knuckles!" Came a shout from the other room

Tails and Knuckles rushed in and saw Blaze sitting beside Sonic and Amy, Blaze had lifted Sonic onto Amys lap letting Blaze clean of Sonics quills

"Blaze?" Knuckles asked walking in, with the others behind him

"Hey, Amy called... so I came up" Blaze said smiling

Blaze watched as Shadow and Silver appeared from behind them, with Sonia and Manic. She stopped cleaning Sonics quills stunned to see them

"I..It's you" She said amazed

"Eh, what?" Silver asked looking at her

"I've seen you... In a book" Blaze said putting the rag down and standing up

"A book?" Shadow asked confused

"Yeah, wait here" Blaze said running out

"...Why would we be in a book?" Sonia asked confused

"Maybe because your royalty" Tails suggested

After waiting for about 5 minutes Blaze came rushing back into the room, carrying an ancient book.

"In... here" She said panting

"That books a little old isn't it?" Sonia asked looking at the book

"Well yeah" Blaze said sarcastically

Blaze sat back down beside Sonic and Amy and blew dust of the book, she opened it, then saw a large picture

"Whoa..." Amy said looking at it "That's you guys"

"What?" Shadow asked walking over to them

Blaze reached forward and handed Shadow the book. On the first page was a picture of himself, Silver, Sonia, Manic and their parents, a year after Sonic went missing

"Oh my god... I remember when this was taken" He said

"Look at the date" Blaze said looking at him

"What about it? 1692... big deal" Shadow said looking at her

Everyone but his siblings looked at Shadow blankly

"What?" Shadow asked confused

Tails walked over to the calendar and pulled it off, then walked over to Shadow again.

"Look" He said handing Shadow the calendar

Shadow and the others looked amazed once they saw the calendar reading 2014

"2014?!" Sonia shouted

"HOW ARE WE IN 2014?!"

"... This...is the... future" Sonic mumbled

Shadow and the others all looked down to Sonic lying on Amy, he slowly opened an eye and looked at Shadow holding the book

"I.. was sent, to the future" He said

"The.. the future?" Manic asked confused

"Yeah" Sonic said slowly starting to sit up

Amy and Blaze helped him sit up. Once he did he took the book from Shadow. Sonic turned the page and started to peel of a piece of paper

"Wait what are you doing?" Blaze asked putting her hand on the paper

"Trust me... I put that paper there" Sonic said turning to her

Blaze looked at Sonic then moved her hand away, letting him continue to peel away the paper. Once he had finished it showed 3 baby triplet hedgehogs, with two older hedgehogs behind them.

"That's you!" Amy yelled shocked

"Yeah... that's us" Sonic said sighing

"What's it say under it?" Blaze asked pointing to writing

"Shadow you read it" Sonic said passing Shadow the book

Shadow took the book and read the writing, he sighed then read it out loud

"In memory of Prince Sonic... Missing on the 5th October 1691"

"...You were born in ancient times?" Tails asked looking at Sonic shocked

"Yeah... we all were" Sonic said looking at the others

"... Hey Erm, You seem to know a lot about history, do you know if that castle in there is still standing?" Manic asked turning to the front cover and pointing to the castle

"Yeah... well ruins" Blaze said looking at him

"Can you take us there?" Silver asked looking at Blaze

"...Sure" Blaze said standing up

"I'm coming to" Sonic said standing up

"Sonic you should rest longer" Shadow said gesturing Sonic back down

"No I'm fine... I've searched for our castle.. but If Blaze has found it... I want to see it" Sonic said

"...Alright... just slow down ok" Shadow said

Blaze took Sonic and the others far from Amys to a large ruin site on the other side of a large lake

"That explains why I haven't been here..." Sonic said flying over the lake on the tornado

"Look there it is" Blaze said standing on the other wing to Sonic pointing to ruins

"Whoa..." Sonia said from inside the plane

"That's... our home?" Sonia asked as she watched the ruins, as Tails descended the plane

"That was our home.. hundreds of years ago..." Sonic said sadly

Tails landed the ship, and everyone got off, they all looked around the old ruins of the old castle.

"Wha... what happened?" Sonia asked looking around

Blaze looked down at her book and flipped through the pages

"It says there was a great war... King Maddox was on the thrown when it happened" She explained

"I guess he stayed on the thrown since we came here..." Shadow said looking at the others

"Yeah..." Silver said looking at Shadow

"So did... did the king and queen get dragged into the war?" Manic asked looking at Blaze

"Yeah... after the war ended... everything went downhill... well according to the book that is..." Blaze explained

"... Can I have a look at that?" Shadow asked reaching for the book

Blaze handed Shadow the book and let him read about what happened to his home

Sonic, Manic and Sonia went and looked around the giant castle ruins.

"You think my room is still here?" Sonic asked looking at them

"Well, we never went in there..." Sonia said looking at Sonic

"So things should still be the same?" Sonic asked sighing as he stepped over cracks in the ground

"The same place" Manic said following him sighing

Sonic looked around and saw some stone stairs coming out from behind some trees, Sonic ran towards them and looked up, the back part of the castle was still there, just hidden behind the old debris of the castle and trees. He stepped up one of the stone stairs and looked upwards behind the trees and branches, he walked up through the cobwebs, and dust. He reached the top and squinted as he blew the broken damaged door handle, he pushed it open and squinted again as a gust of dust flew out. He looked back up and into the large rooms. He walked in and looked around, cracks were in the walls letting in the sun light. Sonic sighed as he looked up a large picture of him when he was 12, with Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Silver and his parents. He put his hand on his mother's hand, and sighed sadly.

"I miss you mum..." He whispered sadly

He turned and saw the hallway with the different bedrooms down it, he walked down it and walked to the end of the corridor, he walked to the end and saw 2 doors on the other side of a crack in the ground, he looked down the crack and saw Sonic and Manic walk around, he looked back up and jumped over the crack to the other side. He walked to the room at the end and saw the dust on the lock and handle. He looked up and saw something engraved into the wood of the door

'Sonics room, keep out!' It read

Sonic ran his fingers along the faintly showing engraving, it was filled with dust and small pieces of gravel. He sighed before looking back to the handle. He reached for it, then pulled it down, he swung the door open and walked in, it was almost exactly how he left it before he went on his mission that day. He looked at the shattered window and looked out, the old view of the mountains was still there, but slightly covered with branches and trees from the outside. The floor boards creaked as he walked further into his old room. He looked at his bed, then his mirror. He walked over to the mirror and dusted the dust off with his glove. He looked at himself through it and sighed sadly. He looked at himself, the last time he looked through this mirror, he was 13. He was young, and wore a necklace his mother had given him, which had gone missing when he got sent to this universe. Sonic kept looking in the mirror, as he did, the image of his old self appeared looking back at him, Sonic looked sadly back, he lifted his hand and put it on the glass, he felt as a tear rolled down his check

His life, he never could bring back, the life which was ruined that day...

"Sonic?" Came a voice behind him

Sonic quickly turned and saw Amy standing by the door, clasping her hands together

"Hey..." She said smiling slightly

"H..Hey" Sonic said rubbing his eyes smiling back

"This was your room?" Amy asked looking around

"Yeah" Sonic said looking around with her

Amy looked back to Sonic and saw how upset he was, but he was trying so hard not to show it, she sighed before walking over to him, causing Sonic to look back at her

"I'm really sorry Sonic.." She said sadly

"It's not your fault this happened" Sonic said smiling at her

"If you think about it... If I didn't get sent here, I wouldn't have met you" He said as he clasped her hand

Amy looked down at their hands, then back up at Sonic, she blushed and smiled at the same time, then leaned on his shoulder.

"If you had a chance to go back home... would you?" She asked looking out of the window

"Back to my time?..." Sonic asked looking down at her

Amy looked up at him, and looked at him in the eyes

"Yeah... would you?" She asked

"I don't know..." Sonic said sighing then looking out the window

"We wouldn't mind you know..." Amy said getting his attention "That is your home right? You belong there"

Sonic looked back at her and smiled slightly he tightened the grip of his hand and looked at her in her eyes, she smiled sweetly at him, Sonic couldn't help but see how beautiful she looked, how different it felt since they had first met. Sonic started to lean forward, as did Amy towards each other's lips, But they were both interrupted by Knuckles walking around the corner, causing them both to quickly separate and blush at each other

"Hey" Knuckles said grinning as he put his hands on his waist.

"What?" Sonic asked looking at him blushing

"Ha-ha Shadows looking for..." Knuckles began

Before he finished he looked around the room, and saw the contents and dust of it all. He looked on top of the fireplace and saw a picture on it, of Sonic and his triplet siblings. Next to it was a small box, with some kind of small chain poking out from it.

"This your room?" Knuckles asked walking towards the picture

"Yeah... well it used to be" Sonic said watching him

"... Oh" Knuckles said looking at the picture

"How old were you when this was taken?" He asked picking up the picture

Sonic looked at the picture in Knuckles hand and walked over to him.

"About 10 or 11" He said taking the picture

"Oh..." Knuckles said taking the box from on top of the fire place

"What's that?" Amy asked walking over to Sonic and Knuckles

Sonic looked at the box and frowned slightly

"I donno... I haven't seen it before" he said

"I'm keeping what's inside then" Knuckles said grinning at Sonic

Knuckles lifted the top of the box and inside laid an old dusty charm, with a chain on it. The charm was a ring, exactly like the one Sonic was wearing when he disappeared.

"What..." Knuckles said picking it up

Sonic reached for it and took it from Knuckles, he looked at it closely as he began to realize what it was, he turned around away from Amy and Knuckles, and clutched the necklace in his hands as a tear fell from his check onto the charm

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked a little confused

"My mother, she gave this to me when we turned 6... we all got different ones, mine a ring, Shadows an emerald, Sonia's a keyboard, Manic's drumsticks and Silvers, a glove... I lost mine the day I was teleported here... I thought I had lost it forever" Sonic said sadly

"So? It's just a necklace" Knuckles said

"Oh really?" Sonic said turning around, still with tears in his eyes

"This was the last thing I have of my mother, and my father... and my siblings... I lost the one thing that meant so much to me, you know what it's like when the master emerald disappears... that day.. that day I was sent here, alone.. without this, without anyone... I felt 100 times worse than that..." Sonic said angrily

"I was alone.. and I have been since that day... I met you guys sure.. but it was never the same. I've kept this a secret from you guys for 3 years now, do you know how hard that is..." Sonic said turning around again sadly

Knuckles sighed then put his hand on Sonics shoulder, he walked around to the front of Sonic and smiled slightly at him.

"I can't say, I know how you feel Sonic, but you have a chance now... you can go back and be with them" He said

Sonic looked up at him, he couldn't smile back, he squeezed the necklace in his hand and looked down again causing Knuckles to just sigh sadly.

**Give credit to M-Speed (Friend on Youtube) For writing most of this chapter ^_^ She's going to helping me write many more of the chapters, So please give her plenty of credit ;) **

**P.S Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) x**


End file.
